That Same Night
by CaptainCherryBlossom
Summary: "Ahim," he smiled to himself. "I'll show them that I love you more than any great treasure's bounds." Marvelous/Ahim
1. Ahim

**That Same Night**

A/N: I do not own Super Sentai. Even if I did, Marvey-chan and Ahim would be together forever!

* * *

Night fell on the earth as the GokaiGalleon was anchored on a nearby street, soaring high and complimenting the bright stars and the moon's glow. Its crew members were fast asleep. Well, not everybody.

Only the ship's princess and its Captain were up.

Ahim had repeatedly gone up to the crows nest 3 nights before and she soon decided that it ould be her regular spot for nighttime reading under the company of the moon and the stars. She had been there for quite some time now, and she found it very comfortable. She climbed up the rope ladder and sat down inside the nest, and took out her book. As she read, she began to think about someone.

Him. He sailed into her life.

Ahim didn't know how someone like Captain Marvelous would come into her life, but she was sure glad he did. She had liked him for a short time, and she wondered-yes, wondered-if he liked her back. Even though she was very new at this, he was there for her. He worried her sometimes, but it never stopped her from thinking about him. The dreaming about him came later on, but that was another story. She didn't get why falling in love with a pirate back in Famille was so uncivilized, but all she wanted to know was if he loved her the same way she like him. And from that, she fell asleep in the crows nest.

~ That Same Night ~

Marvelous, however, was intently looking for the little princess. She wasn't in her cabin, she wasn't in the living room, and she wasn't on deck. Where could she be? He looked up and found the sleeping princess in the crows nest. He smirked to himself.

"There you are," the brazen Captain muttered. As the leader of the Gokaigers, Marvelous was no ordinary Captain. He was more than that. He was trusted by AkaRed to wield the Ranger Keys and protect the earth. More so, he was entrusted by the rest of his crew their lives. The life he cherished more than his own was Ahim's. He cared about the princess. What he knew for her was to be there for her. She didn't have a criminal record. She didn't have a scary background that involved losing someone important to her.

Okay, maybe she did have a past like that, but she never knew what it was like to have a burden as big as his to carry on his shoulders. He wanted the princess to be his. She made him feel something that he had never felt before. She made him feel a dangerous feeling some pirates were lucky to even feel.

She made him feel love. Marvelous didn't know how Ahim did it, but her innocence made him feel that way for her. No one knew that. Not even Ahim. He was the only one to feel that way around her. At first, he thought that it was just a game and that she wouldn't feel the same way he did, but the more time he spent with her, the more he began to realize that it wasn't a game. He really wanted them to be more than friends. He quickly climbed the crows nest and scooped Ahim up in his arms, letting the book in her hands fall to the crow's nest floor. It was still open, and Marvelous read the words that were at the bottom: _Happily Ever After. _

What did those words mean, exactly? He stared at them for a moment, and when he felt the princess stir a bit, he jumped down from the crows nest and carried her to her room. He tucked her into her bed, softly moving a stray curl from her face. He looked down at her face. They were features unbefitting of a pirate, but he didn't mind that. He loved her for who she was, and that was what mattered. He felt his heart race a bit faster everytime he looked at her.

_Is this normal? _He thought, questioning himself. _Is this the way I should feel for Ahim? _

Marvelous turned around and twisted the door handle, letting himself out and let the words 'Happily Ever After' play repetitively in his mind. Whatever those words were, he was going to find what it meant. What he didn't know was that the little princess, whose eyes were open just a teensy bit, watched him leave and smiled in her sleep.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this! This is my very first Marvelous/Ahim, let alone this being my actual story homework, so enjoy!**


	2. Marvelous

**That Same Night**

**A/N: All of you really loved this one! So, maybe I'd be nice and give it in...MARVEY-CHAN'S VIEW! YAY! Okay, for all you know, I sadly don't own Super Sentai. I wish I did, but unfortunately, I don't. This chapter is dedicated to my friend GoseiGokaiPink! Thanks for supporting this, Cassie :D**

* * *

It was a quiet, starry night on the city of Tokyo, Japan and for the residents of the GokaiGalleon sailing above the large city. Everyone on the ship was asleep, except for 2 certain people.

The Pink and the Red.

Captain Marvelous was sitting on his Captain's Chair and felt the lonliness of the room overwhelm him. What presence made the room so warm, yet it was somewhere around the ship? It couldn't have been Navi, for the little robotic parrot was asleep on the chair near his head. He got up from the chair and he went off, searching high and low. It annoyed him to feel something no one else felt as he searched Hakase's tidy room. Poor Hakase was woken up, and all Marvelous had to do was lie and say that he was dreaming. He also searched Gai's Super Sentai-filled room, posters hanging everywhere. Action figures were laid out on the desk and a huge book was on his nightstand. Marvelous felt a little creeped out at all the posters staring at him.

"Sheesh...doesn't he feel creeped out by these posters?" Marvelous mumbled in a barely audible tone. He slowly opened the door and closed it behind him, going into Joe's room next. Joe was pretty simple. Nothing wrong with two swords on the wall mounted together, a picture of Luka on the nightstand and all.

"Doesn't he get creeped out by that picture of Luka on that nightstand?" he muttered to himself again. He slowly crept out of the room and made his way to Luka's cabin just next door. It was filled with sparkly trinkets and gems and all, but what really scared him was the picture of Joe on her nightstand. It was like the two read each other's minds! He sighed, but when Luka woke up, he had to lie again as he did with Hakase, who might be wondering why Marvelous was ever in his "dream."

"Who is making me feel this way?" he sighed frustratedly. But Marvelous was always Marvelous. He wasn't about to give up on his search. He made his way to Ahim's room and as soon as he opened it, she wasn't there. Oh no. Maybe she was kidnapped again, or maybe Basco came and took her...all Marvelous knew was that he had to find the princess. He went out to the deck and frantically searched for her there, but all he could do was look up and with a relieved smile, the princess was there with a book in her lap. His heart beat faster.

Gai had told everyone that Sentai fell in love with each other, such as Takeru Shiba and Kotoha Hanaori of Shinkenger **(see _Entranced)_ **and Alata and Eri of Goseiger **(see _My_ _Angel)_**. Of course it was normal for earthlings like them to fall in love, except the fact that Alata and Eri were not earthlings but Gosei Angels. And neither were Marvelous and Ahim, as were Joe and Luka. They were space pirates, and all Marvelous knew was that pirates don't fall in love. But he honestly didn't care. Even though the Red Pirates never showed him how to love. It was obvious he didn't know how to, but if he looked at Ahim that way, maybe she didn't care.

"Ahim," he muttered. "Don't scare me like that." He picked her up in his arms and saw the last three words in the book: _Happily. Ever. After._

Now Marvelous never had a happy ever after. He had never even heard of 'Happily ever after' before. Maybe that's because he was a Pirate, and Pirates don't ever get a happily ever after. But Ahim, however, wasn't a Pirate.

Ahim was a Princess.

Maybe Ahim would have a happily ever after with a Prince. Of course everyone knew that Princesses never fell in love with Pirates. Too bad. Ahim was a different princess. And Ahim was never in love with a Prince. She would never be. Why? Because she fell in love with a Pirate.

And that Pirate was GokaiRed himself, Captain Marvelous.

Marvelous returned the small, sleeping Princess to her cabin and looked at her soft features. These innocent looks were quite deceiving, as the young Princess was handy with a gun. However, these looks made Marvelous think of a beautiful Princess living on a once prosperous planet that however, was abolished by the Zangyack's elite guard. It was even hard for the vicious pirate captain to believe that a princess like her could have her planet destroyed and turn to Piracy. Ahim wasn't afraid of anything. All Marvelous was afraid of was that she could get hurt for him. The last thing he would be scared of was that she would leave him. What were the chances they would see each other after the final battle? Luka was obviously buying a planet, and Joe, besides being Marvelous' best friend, would follow Luka. Hakase was going to get his identity back, and Gai was going to be a Super Sentai legend. What about Ahim? What about the revenge they had craved together?

Ahim was never leaving. She was never that type of person, for she loved Marvelous as well. She didn't see a vicious Pirate. Beneath that demeanor, she saw a man. She saw a man that she knew she could love so well. Confide in. Trust. Now, trust was a very big issue Marvelous' case. With Ahim being there, he not only found ways to trust. He found the love he never he never had.

Marvelous saw the soft smile on Ahim's face and smirked, slowly taking his time to walk out into the starry night sky and stood on the deck.

"Ahim," he smiled to himself. "I'll show them that I love you more than any great treasure's bounds."

With that, he left inside.


End file.
